


Quiet Stories

by macncheese64



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Mystery, Rich kids are forced to talk to each other, School Uniforms, Slow Burn, They're all a bit mean but they're hot so it's chill ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macncheese64/pseuds/macncheese64
Summary: In its 230 years of existence, Eternia University has been the most prestigious college in the world. Its 2.6% acceptance rate leaves room for only the most highly regarded, driven, and brilliant students to walk the halls of the esteemed academy. With most kids coming from rich backgrounds, the unknown funding source of the school's high-end technology is often shoved under the rug. But will the disappearance of residents start an investigation led by unruly yet intuitive students? How will the unanticipated, ragtag team manage to keep up with grades, a social life, and a mystery all while not tearing each other's heads off? Oh well. So much for freshman year.
Kudos: 3





	Quiet Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this prologue will give some clues as to what the main plotline will follow.

**_August 18th - 1 year ago_ **

_Thud._ The punch was packed with brute strength, the impact far harder than the 9 previous lands. 

"Whoo! I know that one hurt kiddo." The old man whooped in excitement. His scruffy platinum hair bounced as he hopped alternating on both feet in front of the chair that the student was strapped to. "I don't know about you, but I could do this all day." He stopped bouncing and removed his glance from the victim. "You know, I've actually been in need of a punching bag ever since Taylor broke my last one. What a dumbass. The doof still hasn't paid me back and I thought I would lose my punch after all this time." 

He laughed at his own memory and seemed to remember he wasn't alone in the room. He turned to look back at the student after his gaze shifted to the high ceiling in thought. 

"Well? You gonna answer my question?" The old man quipped.

"Please, I don't know where it came from. I was just trying to-" _Thud_. Another punch interrupted the freshman before he could beg for mercy. He let out a grunt of pain and spit out the blood that gathered in his mouth.

"Try again, kid." The man's ridicule echoed through the barren warehouse, the dim fluorescent lights still too bright for the poor student who saw too much yet knew too little. "Where, did you find this."

The man's hands were apparently capable of more than violence because one of them is holding out the object that the student found in his bag. It was a small rectangular piece of metal that a black screen on the front of it and a logo on the plastic back. The student recognized the logo but he couldn't quite figure out where it was from. The punches weren't helping with his disorientation. 

"P-please. I promise you, I don't know where that came from, o-or who's it is. It was just in my bag. I-I don't even know how it got there. I swear." His words seemed to vibrate in his head as they left his throat. He heard his own voice laced in fear, quivering in desperation and the extremely cold room. He looked up with a bloody face. In fact, there was so much blood that his original complexion was masked in the crimson dampness that ran down his neck to blend into the school colors on his uniform. 

When the student heard no answer, he had time to think back to the events that lead up to this moment. He left his dorm in order to acquaint himself with the campus, and show school pride by applying for a fraternity house and drowning his attire - _apart from his mandatory red sweater, black suit jacket, and black slacks_ \- in red and black. When his girlfriend pointed out that the over-animated attire had "too much red", he laughed and said, "there's no such thing".

He now noticed that there _was_ in fact such a thing as too much red.

It was almost funny.

Almost.

 _Thud_. Another punch. And this time, the lights were nowhere to be seen. His breaths were running shorter but he could still hear another pair of footsteps walk into the room. The clicks told him they were heels. When the clicks stopped, another voice spoke up.

"What did I say about the violence? There's really no need." The higher yet powerful voice seemed sweet. Intimidating. But sweet. It confused the freshman as to why the second voice was even with the first very violent man.

The footsteps got louder and the student felt his face being lifted by cold yet gentle hands. 

"Rowan Stewarts. A freshman?" - his face was turned to the side - " a freshman. What did I say about freshmen? Don't use-"

"Don't use physical discipline. I know, I know. But he wasn't talking and my chalupas are getting cold in the breakroom. I need quick answers and he wasn't supplying them!" The first voice interrupted somewhat exasperated.

It was getting harder to stay awake, but Rowan knew this information would come in handy in the future. If he made it out alive that is.

"Ok, first off they're my chalupas and I don't remember saying you could have them. Second, stop being so damn impulsive and call me next time you bring someone in. People are starting to notice the missing and injured students and eventually it's going to track back to you. So listen to me so your dumbass doesn't end up in prison," the second voice scolded. 

"Yeah ok. But we still don't know where this weirdo who wears too much red found this." With his vision no longer cooperating, he could only assume the man was talking about the device that got Rowan into this mess to begin with. 

"Wallice world tech? Why would a university student have Wallice world tech?" Asked the woman, confusion coating her words.

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to get this dumbass to talk, but now he's unconscious." There was silence then - "Sorry. It won't happen again." 

"Thank you. Now I need to get him cleaned up and his memories wiped. You're lucky he's a freshman or else I wouldn't waste a perfectly good Friday night doing this shit." The woman stated as she lifted Rowan and placed him on what felt like a stretcher. With his eyes closed, Rowan could still tell that last statement wasn't true and that she would do it regardless.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go reheat those damn chalupas."

The student finally drifted off knowing he wouldn't remember today's events or any of this vital information. 

If he did, he might've aided in the ongoing investigation that hit a dead end one too many times.

Maybe one day a certain group of people will uncover the secrets of the two elusive criminals.

And maybe that day wasn't so far away.

After all, Eternia University's students are far brighter than anticipated, and there's just something about freshmen.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This is my first story (I've liked writing for a while I've just never had to courage to post anything) so I hope I improve from here on out. Feel free to give criticism I'm glad to accept it!  
> This prologue is a lot shorter than what I want my actual chapters to be, I just wanted to go ahead and put this out there. I'm thinking of posting at least every Saturday but I might post more than that. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm really excited to get to the actual story with all the spop characters and a kind of more mature and dark twist on the characters due to their backgrounds and the plot. I still want them to contain elements of the canon characters, but I just thought this might be fun.
> 
> Here's a link to the universities uniform that you can use for reference
> 
> The feminine option:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/368450813267009290/
> 
> The masculine option:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/680536193662025051/


End file.
